The thing that changed everything
by horsegal523
Summary: okay well. Um yeah i'm not good at this so just read it it's pretty good :  xoxo, okay so i now made this a cross over with one of my fave shows ever  it's Castle on ABC  and BTW I own no songs in here i just really love them :
1. Chapter 1

In the Cold Winter of 2012 , Austin saw a Poster for a School play . It was a play for Cinderella.

Austin's point of view.

_All children of school. we are having a play of Cinderella, if you are interested please put in your name on the lines with what person you want to try out for. Auditions will be held in the Autatorim starting Thursday at 3 pm. thank you._

Prince Charming_: _**Cody Short**_,_Dallas Clausen,Johnny Ardbuckle_,__Austin Moon_

Cinderella:Quin Jester,Sabrina Truscot,Diana Shellie,_Ally Dawson_.

I Signed Ally up for it without telling her, when i saw Ally i ran down the hall. Ally saw the poster and looked to see who signed up she saw that i signed up then she saw her name "Huh?" she then looked at my name then her's the hand writing was same

"AUSTIN MOON! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled in a frustradted tone as she chased me down "Austin why did you sign me up for the play cinderella ?"Ally asked out of breathe

"I'm sorry ally i just-wait how did yo know it was me?" i asked

"the hand writing was the same " Ally answerd

"Oh crud , well will you please try out with me ?"

"No! austin i won't becuase-" Ally got cut off

"Dallas is going to be trying out"i sang , ally gave me a playful slap on the arm

"Shut up!. he's right there" i gave her a smile with a cofussed look

"Then just go talk to him"i told my Best freind

"No-no i-i can't do that" Ally answerd

"Ally C'mon i'll go with you if you want"i said putting my arm around her guiding her to Dallas

"Fine" Ally finally agreed

"Yo Dallas" i shouted to the Cell-Phone accesser guy

"What's up?" Dallas asked

"This is Ally my song writer and best friend"

"Oh yeah i remember you, your the girl who works at the sonic boom and said that she had a crush on me" Ally's eyes got wide and her cheeks truned pink, she then grabbed a lock of hir and started chewing it"

"um you okay?" He asked Ally

"She still has a crush on you"i whisperd not thinking of what i'd said

"Austin!" Ally said smacking me on the arm.

"ow,what?" i asked Ally, she rolled her eyes then she turned and ran away

"maybe i shouldn't have said anything"i confessed

"Yeah. don't just stand there go after her " Dallas said pushing me then i stoped dead in my tracks and truned to him and said.

"Okay this is not Beat up Austin Day" Dallas Laughed at my comment.

I ran after Ally and caught up with her

"Ally what did i do?"

"You told dallas that i still like him"

"i'm sorry but-" Ally cut him off

"You know that is so like you." Ally said almost sounding like she was crying

"Huh?"

"You never listen to me. you are the worst best freind in the world"

"Ally i'm sorry please forgive me"i accidently said something that he never thought he would say to her "I love you"

"huh?"

"Uhh umm l-like a freind " i said covering up my mistake "Ally please forgive me?"

"Fine but just don't do it again"

"Ally please do the audition with me too,"

"Fine Austin only for you and even if i don't get in, which i won't, i still want you to do the play if you get in which you will" Ally finally gave up on the argument

"yes!, Thank you,Thank you" i said jumping up and down and grabbing ally's hands and spining her around

"Austin please stop your making me dizzy" Ally said trying to stop me. when i stoped and she lost her ballence and fell into my arms becuase she was dizzy "Sorry" She aplagizeid . she then spun around and ran down the hall to class.

_After School..._

Ally was at work in the store

"Hey, Guess who got a job at The play theater" Trish said as she came in , in a Uniform that was like walter's uniform. it had a flash light.

"so with how many jobs you lose i'm guessing you won't see the play" Ally said in a joking way.

"No i'm going to try and keep the job until i know if your in the play" Trish said in a perky way.

"well what about Austin?" then I walked in

"What about Austin? i'm lost" Ally and trish explained it to me

"yeah what about me?" I said like HEY!

"Well i might stay for you too, maybe" Trish answerd

"Well Ally the try outs are in 2 days so lets get you preped" I said grabbing my best freinds arm and pulling her upstairs.

"Austin we havn't getten the part why are you prepping me?...and why are there stuffed animals on chairs? when half of them aren't mine"

"Yeah the rest are mine we are going to pretend that the stuffed animals are the audience."

"But austin we don't have the script"

"Oh well just sing. you have a beautiful voice" I said turning Ally to the stuffed animals

"uh i don't think so... THERE STARING AT ME!"

"Okay what can i do to get you to go on stage?" I asked her

"Austin i just can't i have horrid stage fright" Ally said turning and walking to the couch and lying down on it face flat into a pillow

"What do i do?" she whinned into the pillow. she then rolled to her side.

I walked over to Ally and crouched down next to her and brushed a piece of stray hair away so i could see her face "Ally it's okay i'm just glad your going to try " i gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead the coverd her up with a blanket "here, i'll cover your shift for you while you get some sleep"

"Austin you don't need to do that" Ally told me. I gave her a smile "I know but i want too,"

I walked out of the room and went down stairs.

2 days later

"ready Al?" I asked Ally

"I'm trying really hard not to freak out here"

"Don't worrie you'll do great trust me"I said to Ally giving her a wink. We stood in line.

"Next" The director called gesturing toward Ally

Ally and I walked up

"um sir if you don't mind i'm gonna stay up here with ally other wise she will freak out"I asked director.

"it's fine go ahead" The director answerd me

Ally tried our for her part then it was my turn. after that we went to my house.

"Ally i really can't wait to find out if we got in " I said with a huge smile on his face walking over to Ally and sitting down on his bad.

"yeah well don't get your hopes up on me getting in 'cuase most likly i didn't "

"Are you kidding me ally" I said turning to ally who was sitting next to him "you totally got in"

"Austin i apreciate your posativity but-" Ally got cut off by my mother walking in

"Austin i didn't know you had company?. Ally how are you dear?"

"Fine thank you ma'am and how are you?"

"i'm and fine thank you, are you staying for dinner?"

"oh umm well we just came here after the audition "

"well you are welcome to stay i know Austin would enjoy that , i mean he talks about you all the time" My eyes got wide when My mom said that I talks about her all the time which i do but i didn't want her to know that

"mother!" I said through his teeth

"oh sorry"My mom appaligized my mom walked out after Ally agreed to stay for dinner

Ally looked at i with a smile on her face "Austin?" i was looking nervously around the room avoiding ally's eyes "you talk about me all the time?" Ally said smiling.

"well uh umm well you see i-" ally cut me off with a kiss on the cheek "Just shut up" Ally said with a laugh, I blushed and laughed with her.

After dinner I walked Ally home, She didn't live to far away just 3 houses over.

"Austin thanks for walking me home i had fun." Ally said to her me

"No problem Ally"

"Be careful walking home"

"Kay bye Al." I said giving Ally a hug.

"Bye Austin see you tomorrow?" Ally asked him

"sure where should we meet?" I asked

"How about we walk to the park together after school?" Ally suggested

"great see you then"I agreed

"bye see you at the bus stop?"

"Sounds good to me"

I left Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's point of view

I ran inside and called trish

"Trish you need to get over here STP! (sooner then posable)"

"Okay on my way" Trish screamed into the phone making me jump and yank the phone away from my ear

" OW!,Thank you for making me deaf"i joked into the phone

"sorry be there in just a few mins" Trish hung up the phone

_Ding dong..._

"Woah that girl is fast" I rushed down stairs and almost tripped, I opend the door and to my suprise Austin was standing there.

"Austin?"

"Hey sorry i know it's late but-" Trish ran up to the door "Ally whats the emergency? ... oh hey Austin"

"Hi, anyway Ally you left your pruse on my bed"Austin said handing me my purse when our hands touched we stared at each other for a moment Austin turned around quickly

"Bye Austin" Austin weaved, not looking back at me.

"Trish. Girl talk. NOW!"

"Whats wrong"

"To my room" i said puting a fist in the air like i was flying

we ran up to my room

"Ally what is the emergency?"

"I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON AUSTIN!" i screamed luckaly my dad was at a convetion in germany so he wouldn't have heard what i just screamed.

"WHAT? OMIGOSH! What about dallas?"

"I don't know it's just he was there with me when i auditiond for Cinderella And-"

"Woah, woah, woah, you auditiond for Cinderella?"

"yeah he signed me up for it, anyway then i kissed him on the cheek just to shut him up. it was nothing . we then went to his house"

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Trish shouted with a huge smile on her face.

"yeah but it was nothing. wanna spend the night?"

"Sure" tirsh spent the night.

_3 days later_

Trish was over at my house becuase she spent the night again. it was about 9:30 am on a saturday

_Buzzzz buzzzzz..._

my phone buzzed and it said _new text message from Austin _

"hmm austin just texted me let me read it" i read it the smile on my face went away "omigosh"

"What? whats wrong?"

"Austin didn't get the part"i said in a sad tone

"What for?"

"Prince charming in the play"

"oh no who did?"

"I dunno let me text him"

**Me**

_Austin i'm so sorry wanna come over? trish is here and who did get the part?_

**Austin**

_Sure Al, it's okay ... i'll live :'( your gonna like who did get the part?..._

**Me**

_Who Austin? who?_

**Austin**

_Dallas :( i wish i could have gotten it though, that way you wouldn't feel alone up there :'( /3_

"Awwwwww poor austin"

"what?"

"He didn't get the part and he put a frowny face with a tear and put a heart with an arrow through it"

"awww that is sad

Me

_I'm sorry Austin but come on over i'll cheer you up :)_

**Austin**

_Thanks Ally i knew i loved you for a reason you always make me feel better 3._

i smiled at the text. about as 2 mins later Austin Arrived at my house

"Hey Austin,"Trish said alowing austin to come in. austin sat down on the sofa

"Hey austin, how are you?" I asked sweetly

"Eh, i've been better, have you found out if you got the part or not?"

"i did find out and i'm a understudy so i don't have to go on stage YAY!" I said sitting down next to austin

"oh, well i guess that makes you happy" Austin asked me

"Yeah but the best thing is we can both watch the play together." Austin said with a smiling at his me.

"Yeah i guess so. it should be fun."i answerd Austin's question

"Guys i'll be right back" Trish said in a mistirous voice walking out of the room.

"Okay" Me and Austin said in unison.

"So, Austin are you-" I stared into his Hazel eyes we leand in, so close and we were about to kiss when...

"Whoa, nelly, whats going on here?"

Austin and i jerked back "um nothing, Ally will you run lines with me just in case it's needed?"

"Sure" Austin said dissapointed that Trish had just come out of nowhere.

_A few days later..._

Austin's point of view

**Ally 3**

_Austin help me!._

Austins eyes got wide, his heart was racing he was afriad there was something wrong

**Me.**

_ALLY WHATS WRONG? O_O_

**Ally 3.**

_Meet me at the Sonic Boom in 20 k? it's really ergent_

**Me.**

_On my way Al._

20 mins later i came rushing into the Sonic Boom

"Ally i'm here whats the probl- Whooooooooaaaa" I started until ally grabed my wrist and draged me to the practice room

"I'M FREAKING OUT! AUSTIN FREAKING OUT!" Ally said spasticly

"Why?"

"read this Text the director"

"Whoa Mr Shay can text" I said laughing

Ally slaped me on the arm but i was still laughing "Okay let me read it"

**Mr Shay.**

_'Ally, Quinn has sparined her ankle and can't do the play. you have to fill in for her'. _my eyes got wide while i read it

"OMIGOSH Ally this isn't good" I said handing ally her phone

"I know it's horrible"Ally ran up to me hugged me and buried her face in my chest

I hugged her "it's okay you'll get through this" I stood there then let go of Ally and sat down on the sofa than ally followd and layed her head on my shoulder "Ally i'm so sorry for signing you up, i know feel awful, i'm just so-" Ally cut me off with a kiss on the nose making me wrinkle my nose.

"Just shut up" Ally said in a hushed tone "it's okay i told you that i forgive you"

I smiled at Ally and hugged her.

_The night of the play and winter break..._

"Omigosh i can't do this" Ally said to herself almost in tears then she over heard something.

"We have to move the play to another day" one man said

"No the show must go on with or without prince charming" The director said to the man

"well we have no understudy. what shall we do?" the man asked

"Um Mr,Shay i can give Austin a call , we're really close he would deffinetly be willing to fill in" Ally said to Mr,Shay.

"Hurry Ally!" Mr Shay instruckted

_Ally's point of view_

"will do!" i quickly grabbed my phone and texted Austin

**Me.**

_Austin!, you said you wanted to be in the play so get your butt backstage, now hurry dallas isn't coming so hurry!_

**Austin 3.**

_Really_ _Awesome! b there in a sec i'm in the crowd ,b there in a sec ... like i just said _

**Me.**

_Awesome hurry!_

Austin's point of view

I showed up, but didn't see Ally. Then i saw her She looked beautiful.

it was close to the end of the play and it was the scean i never expected .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**THE KISS**

"oh prince i love you dearly tell me you love me too" Ally (as cinderelle) said staring into my eyes.

"i do and to prove it" i (as the prince) leaned in and gently kissed Ally on the lips we sat there for a few moments then pulled away "I love you ella"

_And scean..._

the show was over. Ally stared at me breathing heavily in panic after she changed out of her dress.

"Ally?.., you okay?" before she answerd she ran away "Ally! Wait!" i think she was crying. but why? i followed her and found her crying sitting on a bench.

"Al, you okay?" i asked her while she sat there crying. i sat down next to her.

"hi, austin j-just g-go away and l-leave me alone"Ally said sobbing i still didn't know why she was crying.

"did i do something?" i asked concerningly

"No, it's just the kiss i-i didn't- never mind"

"Didn't what Al?" i asked her

"i didn't expect to be a good kiss. i know it's stupid but"

"it's-" I started

"just don't" she cut me off, she got up and began to walk away then i jumped up.

"no i was going to say that i feel the same way" she stoped dead in her tracks and turned around and looked at me.

No one's POV

Ally ran up to Austin and hugged him.

"Ally! i love all this hugging and squezing but can you let me go, i can't breathe, your squezing me really hard" Austin complained politly

"Oh sorry Austin. well did i tell you the other reason i'm upset?" Ally asked him

"No, whats wrong" Austin asked

"Austin um, i kissed you and i have a boyfreind"

"Y-y-you do ?" Austin asked in shock "Who?"

"D-D-Dallas" Ally respomded quietly "i'm gonna go find him, he texted me and said he was gonna watch the play and that he was feeling alot better but that was after you and i did the first scean"

"O-o-okay, but when did it start?"

"um it happend after the first rehersal"Ally answerd

"so you've only been dating for a week?" Austin asked

"yes austin i need to go"Ally responded

Ally ran down the Hall. when she turned a corner, far away from Austin, she saw Dallas and Diana,...Kissing

Ally stood there with tears welling up in her eyes,

Ally's POV

Dallas saw me standing there.

"Ally, w-what are you doing here" i was backing away slowly as he aproched me

"Y-your cheating on me?" i asked with the tears welling up in my eyes, i couldn't believe he would betraye me like that. i saw the cheerleader smirking at me, but i ignored her, i was to hurt to care.

"No, let me explain, what happend was-" i cut him off

"I DON'T NEED DETAILS! just leave me alone!" i turned around and ran down the hall. i saw Austin and he looked at me probably woundering why i was crying.

Austin's POV

'Why is Ally crying. i'll just ask her tomorrow i'm sure she'll be fine. but why don't i feel that she's okay?' i thought to myself

_The next day..._

I was on my way to the Sonic Boom when i saw that it wasn't open it was odd cuz it was 7:00. my phone rang , it was Ally's dad. Lester Dawson.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Austin i really need you to check on Ally, she won't Trish in her room, she has literally locked herself up in her room, so please if you will"

"On my way" i answerd running to Ally's

_At Allys' house..._

I scoaped the whole house and no one was home.

I ran up stairs and knocked on allys' door.

"Go away!" I heard ally through the door

"no Ally, it's me Austin. where did everyone go i looked all over the house and no one's here" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

No one's POV

"they all left. i need to tell you something, let me unlock the door" Ally unlocked the door and let Austin in and they sat down on her bed.

"Al, are you okay?" Austin asked brushing a big lock of hair away so he could see her face. She had tears dripping from her chin , and her eyes were red and puffy.

"No Dallas he-" she began to sob "i'm sorry, it's j-just h-he ch-cheated on m-me" Ally said in a shakey voice. Austin had a mad and shocked expresion on her face

"omigosh! Ally i'm so sorry"

"it's okay i wrote a song about him want to hear?"

"Sure" Ally started on her guitar

_You told me , there's no need,_

_To talk it out , 'cause it's to late,_

_to proceed , and Slowly,_

_i took your words and walked away_

_No looking back i won't regret, no,_

_i will find my way, i'm broken,_

_but still i have to say,_

_It's Alright,ok ,i'm so much better without you,_

_I won't be sorry , Alright, OK,_

_So don't you bother what i do,_

_No matter what you say i won't return,_

_Our bridge has burnt down, i'm stronger now,_

_Alright , ok, i'm so much better without you._

_I won't be sorry._

_you played me, betrayed me,_

_Your love was nothing but a game,_

_portrait a role you took controle,I,_

_i couldn't help but fall So deep,_

_But now i see things clear,_

_It's alright, it's OK, i'm so much better without you!, _

_I won't be sorry, Alright, OK,_

_So don't you bother what i do,_

_No matter what you say i won't return,_

_Our bridge has burnt down, I'm stronger now,_

_Alright, OK, I'm so much better without you,_

_I won't be sorry._

_Don't, waist, your, fiction, tears, on, me,_

_Just, Save, them, for, someone, in, need,_

_It's way to late, I'm closing the door,_

_It's alright,Ok, I'm so much better without you,_

_I won't be sorry, Alright, OK,_

_So don't you bother what i do, Yeah,_

_No matter what you say, i won't return,_

_Our bridge has burnt down, I'm stronger now,_

_Alright, Ok, i'm so much better without you,_

_I won't be sorry,_

_Alright, OK, I'm OK without you_

_NO matter what you say, Alright, OK, Alright, OK,_

_Without you,_

_I won't be sorry._

"Wow, Ally that's amazing" Austin said to his best freind

"Thanks Austin, i worked really hard on it. I got it out of my pain from Dallas cheating on me i'll never go back to him." Austin was picking at the strings on Ally's guitar. "Austin, are you ready-" Austin wasn't really listening to Ally until...

"Austin? are you listening?" Austin didn't hear her until she said this "Okay, Austin I love you" Austin missed the note that he played.

"What?" Austin asked. Ally gave Austin a 'huh' kinda look

"I uhhhh ummm uh said that-"Austin cut her off with a kiss her on the lips.

"just shut up"Austin said with a laugh.

"Make me" Ally started babbling and Austin just sat there staring at her on purpose just to bother her "blah,blah,bl-" Ally stoped and rolled her eyes "are you gonna kiss me or not"

"Yeah i'm gonna kiss you i was just messin' with ya" Austin leaned in and they were kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_About an hour later..._

They heard the front door close. Austin and Ally were kissing again

Trish opend the door and saw them "OH MY GOSH!"Austin and Ally jerked away "sooooo, whatch ya doin'?" Trish asked rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back

"uhhhh nothing" Austin and Ally said in unison

"I saw you two, you were practally making out" Austin and Ally both were blushing.

Austin looked over at ally who was chewing her hair

"What's your point?" Austin asked.

"Well you two"Trish put her hands out gesturing wildly "KISSING!, How'd it happen?"

"well y-you see umm well it kinda just happend" Ally said she stoped and started chewing her hair again.

"Well how long have you been kissing?" Trish asked

"An hour ago" trish's eyes got wide

"What!" Tirsh asked in shock

"yeah you heard Austin, an hour"

"Well i'll just leave you two alone to ya know" Trish said winking at Ally

"you don't have to leave" Ally said grabbing Trish's arm

"but i want too" Ally whinned

"I need to though guys. i have a interview for a new job... plus you two are busy"

Austin and Ally excanged odd and embarresd looks

"No we're not!" Austin said to Trish.

She rolled her eyes and walked away with a smile.

"Maybe we should be careful of our saroundings" Ally suggested

"Yeah. um Ally i was woundering?... never mind" Austin started.

"What you can ask me" Ally asked her best boy-freind (freind thats a boy)

"It's stupid just forget it okay ?" Austin said

"okay whatever you say. well i'm tired you can watch a movie i'm gonna take a nap" Ally said getting up and walking into the bathroom and changing into a tank top and sweet pants. she layed down on her bed and coverd herself up. it was about 11:30 pm.

Austin's POV

I put in a movie while Ally slept i lounged out on her bed and watched the movie. I must have fallen asleep because i woke up at 2:30 am and saw it was pitch black my eye lids were heavy i was sooo sleepy the tv must have cut it's self off too, but before i knew it i had fallen asleep again

"_Austin"_ I heard someone whisper. it sounded like Ally. felt a slight shake.

"mmm" i whinned

"Come on sleepy head wake up" Another shake and whisper

"AUSTIN!" Someone shouted in my ear making me fall down on my face

"D'AHH"

"ooooooo, Austin are you okay?" I was twitching a little

"_I don't know"_

"Can you feel anything"

"_Thats easy... i feel pain " _The girl laughed . i rolled to my back and saw Ally laying on her bed leaning over me.

"Sorry, now get up. it's morning, you fell asleep."

"it's okay. and sorry" Ally laughed at me

"It's fine now hurry i'm late for work." Ally said jumping off her bed and helping me up.

we were almost nose to nose. it was one of those moments when you're so close to kissing . we were that close.

The front door bell rang, and we jerked back.

"Well i'm gonna go answer the door kay?" Ally asked me walking to the door

"No don't answer the door let them wait" I said sarcasticly , Ally rolled her eyes and jogged up to me and kissed me on the cheek and then ran down stairs.

I heard her scream "Austin!, Help!"

" I'M COMING ALLY!" i called back . I ran down stairs to see what was the matter. Ally ran up and jumped into my arms, clearly frightend.

"Whats wrong Ally?" i asked Ally who was crying into my chest with her arms wraped around me.

She lifted her head and showed me. it was a note that said.

**I'm watching you Ally Dawson. i'm coming to get you,**

**and there's nothing you or your little singer Austin Moon can do about it. **

I read the note and was immediately terrified as well. I put the note down on the piano and me and Ally walked back up stairs.

I grabbed Ally and hugged her tight in my arms. we swayed back and forth. She was still crying but not as hard as she was before.

"Ally, i thought you said you were late for work?" I asked braking the silence.

"I know but i'm to scared now." She said resting her head on me.

"Well i'm gonna be there to so your safe, and Trish and Dez.."

"I know Austin but i-i just can't" Ally said letting go of me and walking over to her bed.

"well how about i go call your dad and tell him that-" Ally cut me off

"NO! if he finds out he would be on the next flight out of germany and he's been waiting months for this covention" Ally tone was harsh then she saw the sad look on my face becuase she yelled at me. "Austin i'm sorry" she said comming up to me and hugging me "Please don't call my dad"

"i won't i guess" Ally smiled at me then gave me a short kiss on the lips and then she walked down stairs to the kitchen and i followed her.

i was in the living room and a heard a little scream, not like a bloody murder scream,

"Ally?, you okay?" I called to her.

"i'm fine it's just i thought i saw someone" I ran into the kitchen where Ally said that she saw someone. "Austin i'm really scared" She said wraping her arms around me.

"I know but it's okay i'll protect you" I said to her. She let me go and we walked into the kitchen an i cut on the tv.

**9:30 pm**

"Austin, i'll be right back imma go check the mail" Ally said getting up and walking to te door.

Ally's POV

I walked outside. being with Austin made me forget about the terrifing Note that was on my door.

I walked to the mail box at the end of the sidewalk and checked it , nothing was in it, when i turned around i saw someone. All dressed in black comming toward me.

"Who are you?" No answer.

"What do you want?" still no answer.

I screamed and Austin ran outside just as the person grabbed me.

"ALLY!" Austin shouted then started laughing, and the person in black yanked the cloke off and it was Dez

"Dl'ahh" Dez said dressed like a Zalien

"DEZ! i'm gonna kill you" i screamed chasing him around the front yard.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Austin's POV

I laughed as i watched Ally chase Dez around the yard

"Austin Help!" Dez shouted to me

"OK!" i shouted back. i joined in by chasing Ally who was chasing Dez .

i caught up to Ally

"I'm gonna get you" i said streaching out my words as i ran.

i grabbed her waist and pulled her down into the white blanket of snow.

"What are you doing, let me up" Ally asked as i pined her arms down

"No, not until iiii" I held out my 'i' "tickle you!" I started tickling her

"Ow-ow stop stop!" Ally screamed in laughter.

"NEVER!" I said in a demonish voice

"Stop! Austin please" Ally said kneeing me in the leg

"Fine!" i unpined Ally from the snow and helped her up. When i did so she pushed me down and scooped up alot of snow

"Your not gonna like this" She said with a evilish smile. i didn't know that snow had gone down my pants. then she put snow down my shirt.

"D'AHHHHHH COLD COLD COLD!" I Shouted

"you deserve it"

"oh your on, after the snow melts" i sat there then got up and chased her and threw snow at her.

Ally's POV

Ok so i'm running and then Trish throws a snowball at me and it goes down the front of my shirt

"TRIIIIIISH!" She gave me a confussed look

"what?" i gestured her to come to me

"You threw a snowball at me and it went into my bra" i whisperd and she snorted and then cracked up.

"it's not funny, it's cold!"

"well now you know how Austin felt when he had snow in his pants" Trish said laughing

"wow"

Austin's POV

Ally is just so good at playing a snowball fight i've gotta say she got me good. Throwing snow in my pants... nice going.

Trish,Dez, and Ally all went inside but i stayed out on the porch, thinking.

"Hey, Austin what are you doing out here it's freezing" Ally asked putting a blanket over my shoulders and handing me a hot chocolate

"oh you know just thinking. i'm still woundering who gave you that letter i mea-_Crash-_" me and Ally looked at each other wide eyed "_he did it. she did it_" we heard trish and Dez call

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT, YOUR BOTH CLEANING IT UP, NOT ME!" Ally called , i laughed and she smiled at me

"well lets go inside and maybe we can watch a movie?" She suggested

"Ok, lets go" we walked inside " how about a scary movie?" I suggested

"ok cool" I said pulling a scary movie off the book/movie shelf

"Trish stop trying to kill Dez with your purfume, even though it smells wounderful"

"Fine!" she said through her teeth standing but up from leaning over Dez with her purfume in his face

"C'mon guys , get your popcorn and drinkes and pillows for the girls" Trish and Ally both turned from walking to the kitchen and looked at me with an affended look "Sorry" Ally walked up to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Well i already have my 'pillow' his name is Austin" she whisperd to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"okay well, go and make your popcorn and get the drinks while me and" i stopped and looked over at Dez who was talking to his turtle "well just me i guess will be setting up the blankets and pillows on the floor for the movie" Ally laughed, let me go and followed Trish into the kitchen and they got every thing together.

_About 45 mins later..._

Ally shreiked and hid her face into my chest at the sight of one of the grossest scean's in the movie.

"Ally, it's just a movie" I whisperd to her

"I don't care it's still gross" She whisperd back

"Well then your not going to like the scean at the end" Ally looked at me funny "it's the grossest part"

"then why did you pick it out?" she whisperd

"becuase i wanted to watch it i mean i just bought it two days ago" Ally had a confussed look on her face still

"then why was it on my movie shelf?" She asked in a whisperd tone sitting up

"Becuase i put it there, now lets just watch the movie" She leaned back next to me and watched.

_An hour later..._

"Okay well that was a gross but good movie. now what should we watch?" I asked getting up and stretching.

"how about Romeo & Juliet?" Ally suggested getting up and doing the same

"...well" I started then looked at Ally who was giving me puppy dog eyes

"Pwease Austin? pwease?" She looked totally adorable

"Fine" I said , she Hugged me and kissed my cheek when trish had her back turned

"Well go put it in" I said to Ally gesturing toward the TV.

"Oh right" She said turning around getting the movie and putting it in.

"you okay? you were just staring at me" I asked conerningly

"yeah i'm fine it's just " she cleard her throut "i just got distracted"

"okay" i said unsure if i should believe her or not.

Ally put the movie in and we all sat down and watched the movie.

Me and Dez were tortured but i did say yes to Ally and i have to admit i do like seeing Ally looking so adorable.

"AWWWWWWWW" Ally and Trish squealed when Romeo kissed Juliet

Dez groaned "okay girls it's just a movie" Dez said sitting up . both girls at the same time turned around and hit him with pillows at the same time. Dez fell backwards when they hit him, i just sat there laughing. "Austin!" Dez whinned when i laughed at him.

"Sorry dude but that was funny" i said

"SHHHHHH" the girls shushed us

"sorry" i whisperd to Ally who was leaning ageinst my shoulder.

" it's okay just shut up" She whisperd back.

"Well then" i whisperd to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**3:30 am **

Ally had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder, and Trish was asleep on the sofa, while Dez and i watched Cops & Robers

"Austin, do you think we should wake the girls?" Dez asked me.

"Yeah we should now that the shows over" Suddenly we heard a loud boom and Ally jerked awake.

"What was that" she shreiked.

"It's okay it was just thunder...oh crud, it's thundering" i said with a frown , if it was thundering me and Dez couldn't go home, i mean we didn't have our drivers lisense yet.

"Oh" another loud boom hit after a few mins of silence, and Ally shreiked again and hid her face in my shoulder.

"Ally it's just thunder why are you freaking out?" i asked her curiously.

Ally's POV

she picked up her head and looked me in the eye "Austin, i...um..when i was little my dad forgot i was outside playing one night and a thunder storm hit and i ran to the porch to go in and the door was locked...i was locked out and a lightning bolt hit our car and made a loud 'POP' sound and i screamed, then my dad opened the door and let me in. ever since i've been frightend of thunder storms" i saw the look in Austin's eyes when i told him, all i saw was sorry in his eye's and before i knew it he had pulled me in for a sweet huge, i sat there for a sec then put my arms around him and huged him tight.

Austin's POV

"Ally i'm so sorry," i looked at her and smiled and she smiled back then i looked at trish who was fast asleep and Dez had gone into the kitchen " you know what shocks me?, the fact that Trish can sleep through all the thunder boomers" Ally gave a an odd but amussed look "What?"

"Thunder boomers?" Ally asked me with a giggle.

"Yeah thats what i call them" I answerd with a laugh, all of the sudden a BOOM then the power went out and Ally screamed,tackled me, and buried her face into my chest. I rubbed her back and calmed her.

"It's okay Als, i'm here, you're safe and sound" I lifted Ally's head and put my hand on the back of her head and kissed her. i could barley see her but i def saw a smile on her face. "You okay?".

"yeah," she sat there for a sec "DEZ!" She called.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Grab the emergency Flash light!" Ally called.

"Okay! where is it?".

"Look for the light you can't miss it, it comes on as soon as the power goes out".

"_OW_ Found it" Dez said comming into the living room "Woah! whats going on here" Dez asked shining the flash on me and Austin. He only said that becuase Ally was cold and had snuggled up close to me.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Then why is Ally snuggled up to you?" .

"because she was cold,and-"

"Austin, Dez Shut up" Ally said.

"But we can't leave!" the Boys shouted in unison.

"it's okay, it's okay, you guys can just stay the night here" i grabed Ally and huged her tight.

"Really! thank you, thank you," Ally pated my back.

"you're welcome, you and Dez will sleep down here in the living room while Trish and i Sleep in my room. just shut up" Ally said getting up and waking up Trish.

"Night Boys" Ally said.

"Night Al, Night Trish" I said to the girls as they went up stairs.

_The next morning..._

No one's POV

"AUSTIN, DEZ! WAKE UP!" Trish yelled at the sleeping boys. Austin fell to the ground.

"_Ow_- What was that for?" Austin yelled.

"ALLY'S MISSING!" Austin eyes got wide.

"WHAT!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Austin's POV

I paced back and forth while Trish was on the phone with the police, she was crying because her best friend was gone.

"Austin, stop pacing, you're making me cold" Dez complained.

"Sorry Dez, i'm just really worried about Ally" I said to Dez, i was very upset that Ally is gone, i mean i love her. Trish hung up the phone.

"Trish!, What did they say?" i asked running around the table to Trish.

Trish sighed a shakey sigh "They said that i had to wait 24 hours and if she didn't show to call" She ploped down and cried into her hands.

"Hey, don't cry,i-i mean w-we'll find her...i hope" Then i started thinking, the last time i saw her, she was in my arms and i told her that i would keep her safe and sound, and she's gone. I know wanted to cry but i had to stay strong because i knew we'd find her and i would find her alive NOT dead.

_Ding dong..._

i opend the door and saw a man dressed all in black watching me from the mail box. He pointed at me and then the ground in front of me. I looked down and saw a note that said...

_Little 'over night internet sensation' _

_if you ever want to see Ally Dawson ever again you must meet us at 3:30am saturday at the old abandoned wearhouse. bring the chip. and Ally wants to write something to you._

_Austin! i'm fine just please help me i'm scared i just want to be in your arms again safe please just do as they say and help me ... i love you 3 _

_~Ally xoxo 3_

A feeling of pain and anger flooed over me and some tears welled up in my eyes.. i knew i needed to get my Ally back. But what chip. I walked quickly over to the man as he walked away.

"Hey!, what chip?" i asked in full anger. He turned around and droped another note.

_'look on your phone battery'_

when i looked up the man was gone. I truned around and ran into the house.

"GUYS! i know how to get Ally back" Trish jerked her head up and looked at me.

"What! how?" Trish asked excitedly

"Well, aparently there's a chip in my phone that they want , and in order to get Ally back i need to give them that chip." I sat down and read the part where Ally wrote 'I love you' over and over, and smiled at it.

"What are you smiling at?" Dez asked. I pulled the note to my chest quickly "Nothing! um it's just i-i'm smiling because we're finally going to get Ally" i said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_The next morning..._

_Ring..._

Trish answerd the phone "Hello?"

"Hello, this is detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. I'm calling about The dissaperence of Miss Ally Dawson." Det. Beckett sad to Trish.

"um if you're with the NYPD then why are you calling down here in Florida?" Trish asked.

"Me and my partner Richard Castle are down in Florida and we heard that she was missing, normally i do homicide's but we have done kidnappings before so..." Beckett explained.

"oh okay," Trish said.

"anyway, can you tell me alittle bit about her?" Beckett asked again.

"Oh right!, um well she writes songs for our friend Austin Moon, and she has stage fright and she is very sweet" Trish explained her friend to Det. Beckett.

Beckett's POV

"Okay thank you, bye" I got off the phone with miss Trish Delarosa.

"So, you got infomation about the girl?" Castle asked me.

"Yeah, this is just sad, Castle we need to find this girl" I explained to Castle.

Austin's POV

I was in Ally's room looking at the pics of me, her, Trish, and Dez. I saw lots the pics of us together like the little one's you get out of a photo booth, us making funny faces and me making a kissey face at Ally and her backing away with a disgusted look on her face, and many more. I began to tear up, i was scared that i will never see her again.

"Austin!" I heard someone call. "Austin Moon!" i heard someone call me again.

I sniffled "Yeah?" i my voice creaked.

"You okay?" I heard Trish call.

"Um" i cleard my throut "yeah just fine".

"Well Det. Beckett and her partner Richard Castle are here and wanna talk to you about Ally" Trish called up to me.

"Be down in a sec" i whiped away a stray tear I'm Austin Moon i never cry and i'm-i'm not gonna start now but i really want too, but i'm not gonna.

I ran down the staires and saw The detective and a guy.

"Hi, i'm Austin Shor Moon, i um hear you wanna know more about Ally ?" I asked Det. Beckett.

"yes i do so what can _you_ tell me about miss Dawson?" She reasponed.

I explained Ally to Det. Beckett.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Castle asked with a big smile on his face.

I gave him an odd look the then my look sofend and i looked down at lap "No" i said "sadly" i mumbled.

"Are we done here?" I asked them.

"Yes we are you can go." Beckett answerd. I ran up stairs and plopped down on Ally's bed and thought about Ally. Some how i fell asleep and dreamed about Ally.

_Austin just remember this._

_I remember that tears streaming down your face when i said i'll never let you go ,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember, you said "Don't leave me here alone",_

_But all thats dead and gone and past, tonight,_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, you and i'll be Safe and Sound,_

_Don't you dare look out your window; Darlin' everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Curled up to the lullaby, Even when the music's gone, gone,_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you know,_

_Come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound,_

_Oooooh Ooooh oh Ooooh Ooooh oh,_

_JUst close your eyes, you'll be alright, Come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound_

_ooooh ooooh oh ooooh ooooh oh ooooh oh._

_Austin i love you._

I woke up at the sound of Ally's alarm clock going off at 3:00 am Saturday morning.

It was time to get my Ally back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

I jumped out of Ally's bed and ran down stairs and woke up Trish, Dez, Beckett, and Castle.

"Guys wake up we are getting Ally back now hurry!" I called to them.

Everyone woke up "Austin are you sure they are actually going to give Ally back?" Trish asked me.

"They have to, i need to get Ally back." i said.

_3:30am..._

"Grrr where are they?" I asked.

"Be patient, we just have to wait, don't fight them Austin they will hurt you" Beckett explained to me.

"If they don't give Ally back to me there's going to be trouble" i said in a angry tone, Everyone's eyes got wide. I started breathing heavy, i needed to get Ally back i need to, my tone sofend "I'm getting Ally back no matter what!".

"Here they are remember let me say everything ok?" Beckett said.

"Hey! you! you want Ally back? then give me the chip." A man called.

"Not until you tell me what you need the chip for!" I said.

"We gave the chip to the wrong person now give it!" i pulled out my phone "Wait! prove to me that you actually have Ally" i demanded.

"What happend to let me talk?" Beckett asked.

"Okay i'll show you that i have Ally, Bring out the girl"

They grabbed Ally by her hair, she had a gager in her mouth and she was crying, they had her hands tied behind her back.

"Ally!" i said "What have you done to her" they laughed.

"Austin Calm down. let me talk to them give me the chip in your phone" Beckett said to me, i handed her my phone. She walked up to the man and handed him the chip.

"Now, give the boy back Ally" They threw her to me, i grabbed her up into a big hug as she cryed, i took off the gager and untied her hands and we fell to the ground and i held her close, i rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into my chest.

We left and went home.

Ally had fallen asleep in the car so i carried her up stairs to her room.


	11. The final part

**Chapter 11.**

_4 weeks later..._

I walked into the sonic boom "Hey, Als, Miss me?" i asked Ally.

"Hmmm well i'll just have to prove it" She leaned over the counter and kissed me on the lips. "Did that prove to you that i missed you?" She asked me.

I blushed and smiled. "Yeah totally, so Ally when are we going to you know... tell Trish and Dez that we're dating?" Ally smiled at me.

"don't worry they're right up stairs lemme call 'em down" Ally said, she turned around and called down Trish and Dez.

They came down. "Trish, Dez" Ally grabbed my hand "Austin and i are um dating" Ally explained how it all happend and so you know it happend the night i got Ally back we are very happy together.

**Sorry that it's so short , anyway this is the end so i hope you liked it :) xoxo lots of love ~Rachael 3 xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
